


让我爱你好吗

by Aristillus_byyl



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristillus_byyl/pseuds/Aristillus_byyl





	让我爱你好吗

对于成年这件事，灵超想过很多遍。采访的时候，工作人员也问过很多遍。那时候他是怎么说的呢？  
“想去跳伞！”  
“想喝酒！”  
当然，喝酒这两个字是不可能播出的，所以后期本着关爱未成年的心，给这俩字哔——掉了。后来他的生日愿望成真了——品牌推广带他们去了新西兰，跳了伞旅了游还顺带给公司创收，一箭双雕皆大欢喜。  
大厂的男孩儿们尤其跟他关系好的，高茂桐尤长靖李希侃，都纷纷发来贺电，羡慕他生日愿望成真老板兼职圣诞老人要什么有什么。  
粉丝送的礼物能用车拉，公司从上到下也送了一堆。  
他想要什么呢？  
他想要一个人的爱。

他喜欢了一个人很久，偷偷地，不露痕迹地，带着一点占有欲和有恃无恐。灵超很早熟。这种早熟不仅仅是生理上的，更是心理上。他十五岁敢一个人离家来到北京，去做前途一片光明但当时看起来毫无出路的东西。  
所以当他发现他喜欢那个人的时候，在第一反应的冲击过后开始站在第三人的角度思考。  
那时候，他刚刚十七岁。

从新西兰回来，马不停蹄地又赶了几个通告，把哥儿几个累的怀疑人生，躺在沙发上发呆。助理提着饭进来，几个人一拥而上。  
岳明辉回头，看见灵超还躺在沙发上神游天外，赶紧喊他：“儿砸吃饭啦！再不来好吃的都让你洋哥和你凡哥抢走了啊。”  
“嗯，来了。”灵超慢悠悠地过来，拆开饭盒拿着筷子一下一下地戳米饭，就是不往嘴里送。  
木子洋在对面看见了，肘了岳明辉一下：“小弟怎么啦？平时不是吃饭最积极的嘛？今儿太阳打西边出来啦？”  
岳明辉看看灵超，是有点蔫，想着估计是最近行程太紧了小孩儿有点累，也没放在心上：“就是累着了吧。”转头又给灵超夹了个鸡腿，“多吃点儿，儿砸。”  
看了看明显是有心事的小弟，和旁边心思粗的能当钢筋使的哥哥，木子洋叹了口气，还得自己来。

“来吧小弟，跟洋哥说说，到底怎么啦。”木子洋拿着可乐晃进了灵超房间。  
灵超坐在书桌前不说话，只捏着玩偶出神。  
“嗯……让我猜猜，是为你岳叔吧。”  
灵超听见那个人就猛地回头，瞪着木子洋不说话。  
“收收你那双大眼睛，谁不知道你眼睛大啊。”木子洋晃到桌子边儿，喝了一口可乐，“你岳叔这人吧……”  
木子洋故意停下，看着灵超。  
灵超多聪明一小孩儿，怎么会不知道木子洋那一肚子坏水，也就卜凡还能忍。拿着手里的玩偶就砸过去。  
“哎哎哎，行啦，我说！”木子洋制住了灵超乱挥的手，“你不就是想知道你岳叔喜不喜欢你吗？”  
“不是，”灵超又窝回椅子上出神，“我知道他喜欢我，可是我不知道他的喜欢是不是和我的喜欢一样。”  
“那好办啊。你就这样……”木子洋对着灵超耳朵嘀咕几句。  
灵超本来就白，听完木子洋的话，一瞬从脸颊红到耳根，嘟哝着：“这能行吗？”  
“你要是不想知道他什么态度，那你就别试了。”  
灵超咬咬牙：“试！”

在木子洋激将下偷偷准备了东西，灵超做贼一样溜进岳明辉房间，半路路过自己房间还不忘拿上自己喜欢的玩偶猫。  
灵超悄悄走进去，房间里没人，倒是浴室传来哗哗的水声。踢掉拖鞋爬上床，卷着被子偷偷把东西塞到枕头底下，灵超捏着玩偶心跳到嗓子眼。

岳明辉一边洗着澡一边思考着，他回房间洗澡之前木子洋那句话和那个意义不明的眼神。  
“老岳，你儿子长大了。”  
长大了？看着他从十五岁长到十八岁，是长大了没错啊。那，那个眼神又是怎么回事。  
带着疑惑洗完澡，又想着小孩儿晚上饭没吃几口，岳明辉打算一会儿去跟灵超交流交流。

吹完头发出来，看着自己床上那一团，岳明辉有点想笑。过去把被子掀开，小孩儿用玩偶猫挡着脸嘟嘟囔囔：“岳妈妈，我有事情想跟你说。”  
“嗯，你说。”岳明辉绕过床边坐在床上。  
灵超转了个身，还是用玩偶挡着脸，刚准备说话就“嗝”了一声。  
岳明辉闻着酒气吓了一跳：“你喝酒啦儿砸？”  
“一点点……你别，别打断我，”灵超放下玩偶，不知道是酒精作用还是害羞，脖子都泛着粉色，“我就想问你……”  
“除了哥哥对弟弟的感情，你对我……有……”  
“有别的……喜欢吗？”  
灵超抬起脸，一瞬不瞬地看着岳明辉。

岳明辉听着灵超明显可以算是表白的话，不合时宜地想起了木子洋的话和眼神，心跳轰鸣里，竟然有种得偿所愿的狂喜。  
没人知道当岳明辉在can’t stop的舞台下听到灵超那一句“让我爱你好吗”时的心动；  
没人知道每一次灵超叫他“岳妈妈”的时候他都在提醒自己这是弟弟对哥哥正常的依赖；  
没人知道……没人知道他有多喜欢灵超。

岳明辉转过头去，迎上灵超湿漉漉的眼神，摸了摸小孩儿的脸颊：“嗯，我也喜欢你。”  
灵超几乎一瞬间扑过去亲上了岳明辉还在微笑的唇，在他唇齿间模模糊糊地表白：“我特别特别喜欢你。”  
岳明辉揽上小孩儿的背，微微退开。

灵超躺在床上有点失神。  
事情忽然一下变得不可控了。  
岳明辉退开一点点，额头抵着额头问他，你想长大吗？  
他好像回答了想？还是只点了点头？然后就被岳明辉压在床上亲。  
不同于他亲岳明辉时的纯情，他接收到的吻甚至可以说是凶猛。灵超不合时宜地想起来粉丝形容以前的岳明辉是爹。进了大厂之后岳明辉开始变得温柔，让他忘记岳明辉骨子里也还是从前那个一身腱子肉的嚣张小爷。

上颚被舌尖轻轻刮过，激起一阵颤栗。灵超不由得弓起了背，被岳明辉的手顺势沿着背滑到腰上揽得更紧，他干脆闭上眼睛，感受两人唇舌的剐蹭和交缠的呼吸。连小女孩手都没牵过的灵超拙劣的吻技完全不够看，渐渐开始缺氧不得不暂时分开，又急不可耐地贴上去。岳明辉就从容很多，蹭蹭他的鼻尖，手绕来前面去解灵超睡衣的扣子。  
“宝宝……”岳明辉含着灵超胸前的红点口齿不清地叫他。  
“嗯哼……”灵超已经完全失神，只能本能的跟着快感哼出声。  
吻细细碎碎落在胸口，留下一点点红痕，渐渐下移到平坦白皙的小腹、分明的胯骨，岳明辉拍了拍灵超的屁股，小孩儿顺从地抬起腿好让岳明辉顺利地脱掉他的睡裤。  
灵超觉得自己就像小时候吃的牛奶雪糕，快要融化在岳明辉唇舌和手的温度里。  
“啊哈……你，别……”岳明辉没打一声招呼就含住了他，舌头蹭过马眼绕着打圈，他感受到湿热的口腔包裹着自己，有种奇妙又舒服的压负感逼得他叫出声。他看着自己的东西被岳明辉含在嘴里吞吐，感受到不同寻常的快感和心理的归属感。  
这样的刺激来的太过强烈，灵超没多久就射了出来。岳明辉吐掉嘴里的东西又来吻他，灵超面红耳赤想躲开，被岳明辉捏着下颌亲了个结结实实：“嗯？害羞什么？我们宝贝儿都是甜的。”  
灵超羞得要去捂他的嘴：“你不许说了！”  
“好好好，我不说。”亲亲小朋友的脸颊，又亲亲润润的大眼睛，“哥哥下次把东西备齐我们再继续，嗯？不然你会受伤。”  
灵超今晚得到了自己梦寐以求的满意答案，但哥哥还硬着，他能感受到身前的硬挺。于是小小声说：“有的。”  
“嗯？有什么？”  
“那些东西，在枕头底下。”说着就从枕头底下摸出润滑和套子。  
“这么贴心啊？那我们宝贝儿看来是做好了准备？”岳明辉看着那些东西，终于弄懂了木子洋的意思。感动于灵超的勇敢，又想把木子洋揍一顿：给小孩儿出的什么破主意，万一不是自己是别人，这还不是羊入虎口？

草莓味太甜了，小朋友也是。  
岳明辉进行的很慢，他本身就是极有耐心的人。一个指节，一根手指，一点点打开灵超的身体，像虔诚的仪式。  
空出来的另一只手去抚慰灵超的性器，又绕上去揉捏浅色的乳首，灵超在这样的刺激下不禁喘叫出声，伸着手要抱。  
岳明辉只是笑：“待会再抱，宝贝儿，哥哥现在没空。”  
灵超羞得嗷呜一口咬在岳明辉刺青的小臂，又伸出舌尖舔舔。  
待到岳明辉三指能在灵超后穴顺利进出，小孩已经又射了一次。后穴湿软泥泞，岳明辉还是没有行动。  
灵超小臂盖住眼睛：“你是不是不行啊老岳头，你……啊……”  
他身体的开关被找到了。  
岳明辉附上来亲他，温柔又强势。来不及吞咽的液体顺着灵超的嘴角流向锁骨，岳明辉眼神发暗，舔掉那些液体又狠狠留下印记。  
“我们开始了，宝贝儿。”

再后来，灵超就记不太清了，只能回忆起那股香甜的草莓味和仿佛要冲破身体的强烈快感，最后是岳明辉从浴室把他抱回床上的。盖着暖融融的被子，身后是年长可靠的男朋友的味道，再没有什么时候更能让灵超觉得安心。  
把掉在地上的玩偶猫捡起来塞进小朋友怀里，岳明辉在床的另一边躺下来，小朋友自动靠过来被胸膛贴着后背揽进怀里，再亲一口耳朵。  
睡吧宝贝，明天比今天会更爱你。


End file.
